


Never Too Much Holiday Spirit

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Pirouette-Verse [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: Leorio is so excited to spend Christmas with Kurapika that it all might just be a bit overwhelming.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Pirouette-Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Never Too Much Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!!! Thank you all for being so super sweet and supportive these last couple months. I hope you enjoy this little thing, and have a happy New Year!!!

Kurapika and Leorio’s first Christmas together was spent alone.

All of their friends had gone home to spend time with family, and the dancer’s parents had decided to go to some tropical destination as a gift to themselves.

This wasn’t the worst thing. The company Christmas party had occurred the week before, and they’d had dinner and exchanged presents with his parents before they left.

There was something homey and intimate about being alone together on the holiday that stirred up pleasant feelings in his gut.

Something Kurapika hadn’t expected was how into Christmas Leorio got. His whole apartment was decorated top to bottom, there was music playing constantly and his tv was playing the  _ Home Alone  _ movies on repeat.

They spent Christmas Eve quietly at home, curled up on the couch under piles of blankets with hot cocoa as York New was blanketed in snow outside.

  
  


When he woke up on Christmas Morning, Kurapika expected the day to go similarly.

When Leorio trudged into the bedroom in an ugly sweater and Santa hat, a necklace of garland around his neck and a pile of pancakes in his hands, Kurapika suspected things might not go in that direction.

“Merry Christmas, Sunshine! Gotcha some breakfast. Chocolate chip and banana, your favorite!”

Kurapika sat up with a languid stretch and noticed that Leorio still wore the red and black flannel pajama bottoms that matched his own set- gifts from his parents.

He pushed up the sleeves of his flannel shirt- technically  _ Leorio’s  _ flannel shirt, as he took the plate of pancakes into his lap. Leorio never wore a top to bed, even in the dead of winter, and Kurapika liked the way Leorio’s clothes swallowed him up.

“Good morning, Merry Christmas. And thank you,” he smiled, looking down at his plate before sneaking a glance back up at his boyfriend.

“You look very… festive.”

Leorio’s grin nearly split his face in half and it made Kurapika’s chest flutter.

“Well yea, it’s  _ Christmas.  _ I’ve got a whole list of stuff for us to do today!”

Kurapika sliced into his breakfast, “Oh? A whole itinerary?”

“Yea! After breakfast we’ll exchange presents and then we’ll go ice skating down in the square. Then we could come back here and bake cookies and build a gingerbread house together. And tonight we could go caroling and look at Christmas lights!”

The list sounded absolutely  _ exhausting  _ to Kurapika, “Oh… wow you’ve really thought this out, huh?”

The doctor nodded eagerly, looking for all the world like an excited child.

Kurapika gave a deep sigh and nodded, “Alright, sound’s fun.”

  
  
  


Kurapika fiddled with his gift as they walked to the outdoor skating rink. Leorio’s present was unsurprisingly sappy, but tasteful- a simple golden chain with a delicate sun charm on it.

He adored it, but it made him a bit self-conscious about his own gift to the doctor, which admittedly had been a bit racy.

Okay, maybe more than a  _ bit  _ racy.

Pairo had talked him into doing one of those  _ boudoir  _ photo shoots and gifting the pictures to Leorio as his present.

And Leorio certainly had been grateful- so grateful that they’d ended up having a romp beneath the Christmas tree in fact- but it didn’t seem to match up in sentimentality.

  
  
  


Despite his grace on the stage, Kurapika, as it turned out, was an absolutely abysmal skater.

His legs wobbled as he tried to keep himself upright, clutching onto Leorio’s hands like a lifeline.

"Yea that's it! You just have to remember to push off the ball of your foot. You're doing great, Sunshine!"

"Leorio I feel  _ ridiculous,"  _ he dismayed, gripping onto his fingers tighter, "I must look like a wounded animal."

"Not a  _ wounded _ animal," he insisted, "More like a cute little baby animal. New legs."

_ Baby animal?!??!?! _

Kurapika scowled, his frustration getting the better of him as he tried to speed up. This resulted in him slipping and taking them both down, Kurapika landing on Leorio's chest and Leorio’s head hitting the ice with a nasty thwack. 

"Oh my God, are you okay?!"

"Oof, uh- hold on," the doctor picked up his head and rubbed the back of it, squinting his eyes, "There's still just one of you, so I don't have a concussion. But maybe we should take an ice break, yeah?"

Flushed with embarrassment, Kurapika nodded, carefully climbing off of him.

They didn't go back on the ice after that.

  
  
  


Back at home and Leorio’s kitchen was filled with the smell of baking cookies. 

The pair crowded around Leorio’s tiny kitchen table as they tried decorating the gingerbread house they'd built. 

In Kurapika’s opinion, it looked hideous. Leorio’s ecstatic smile made him bite his tongue about it though.

  
  


After eating Leorio’s  _ incredible  _ roasted turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy, as well as  **far** too many cookies, Kurapika was ready for bed. He curled up in the corner of the couch under Leorio’s coziest blanket, eyes closed. Leorio had wandered off to clean up the kitchen.

He had just begun to doze off when the water turned off from the sink and Leorio’s heavy footsteps came back around to the living area.

"What are you doing? It's time to go caroling."

Kurapika opened one sleepy eye, "No."

"No?"

"No. I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"Oh…" Leorio frowned, "I… uh alright."

Kurapika sat up, frowning, "Doesn't seem alright, what's the big deal? You've been making a fuss all day about making sure we hit everything on your list.  _ You made me sit on Santa's lap at the mall,  _ Leorio."

Leorio scratched at the back of his neck, sheepishly, and looked down at his feet. The look on his face was one that Kurapika wasn't used to. He looked sad, defeated even. 

Even his hair looked deflated. 

"Ah.. I'm sorry Kurapika. I'm just… I never got to do the whole Christmas thing growing up, you know? And even as an adult, I've never had anyone to do it  _ with _ , so I guess… having you here and all, I got carried away."

_ Oh, oh  _ **_no_ ** .

Guilt climbed it's way through Kurapika’s chest.

"I- Leorio, I'm so sorry. L-Let's go caroling." 

He stood quickly, shoving the blanket off himself.

"No no, it's fine-"

" **Leorio** ."

The doctor looked up at him as Kurapika tugged on his sleeves.

"You don't want to, though."

"But you  _ do.  _ And I love you, so we're going. Just warning you, though. My singing might make your ears bleed."

Leorio’s frown turned into a wobbly, affectionate smile and he pulled Kurapika into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of his head.

"I'm sure that's not the case," he squeezed the blonde tight, "Thank you, babe."

"Mhm. Now come on, we gotta hurry if you want to carol  _ and _ see the lights before  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas  _ comes on."

Leorio kissed the top of his head and squeezed him one more time before letting go.

"Alright! Do you wanna wear matching hats?"

Kurapika grinned at the excitement on his boyfriend’s face.

  
  


_ "Of course I want to wear matching hats." _


End file.
